1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a thermally turbulent combustion system for combusting solid fuels and, more particularly, to a combustion system that operates with turbulent gas flow caused by thermal convection which is capable of burning a wide variety of solid fuels including municipal wastes.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Combustion systems utilizing solid fuels have long been known. For example, numerous types of combustors for solid waste materials have been employed for the disposal of municipal waste. Useful types of combustion systems of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,651 and 4,066,024. These types of combustion systems utilize a rotary kiln or drum that is formed by a plurality of longitudinally extending pipes that form an inner cylindrical surface. The pipes are adapted to accommodate the flow of water therethrough to cool the walls of the kiln and produce steam. Air is charged to the kiln through various means and combustion gases from the unit passed to a boiler for further production of steam. These types of combustion systems have been found very useful in waste disposal while providing revenue through generation of steam and electric power.
Certain of the known combustion systems require some type of forced agitation of combustion gases and air to accomplish mixing needed for complete combustion. These systems require careful design and operation, and often operate satisfactorily only over a relatively narrow range of conditions.
While such systems have proven useful in the processing of solid fuels such as municipal waste, the need still exists for a combustion system operable over a wide range of conditions which affords complete combustion of the fuel while still being relatively simple, efficient and economical in operation.